Hetalia: Indian Ocean Nations Join the War
by majoramiruddin
Summary: This is an AU Hetalia story of when Rossiya and Wilkia join arms against the Axis but will this alliance hold as the stern Anti-British Rossiya meets the last person she wants to meet. Raised the rating due to heavy swearing and sexual abuse. (RossiyaXAmerica)
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Two new nations join the fight

1942

Allied Forces Meeting Room

"Well, it seems that we have reached a stalemate, chaps" England said

"Da that is true, England" Russia said

"Yes but we can't have a stalemate, Russia! Japan is destroying my country-aru!" China distressed.

"We need to push the Germans out of Europe and especially the west" Frances said

"I know France, China but what are we to do? We don't have the resources to push the Axis back and America just joined the war so we can't rely on him just yet" England said. Just then the door burst open, all the men in the room looked to the door.

"Hey guys! Have you heard the news?" America shouted.

"America, you are late" England said.

"Sorry, some lady wanted my signature" America replied.

"What? Why would a lady want a signature from you? You barely fought in it" England said.

"Because I am a hero" America said while giving a thumb's up.

"So, comrade America, what is the news you were talking about?" Russia asked.

"What? Oh that's right, I was looking at some newspapers before I came here, when I saw this" America said as he took the newspaper from under his armpit and laid it out onto the table. England took the paper and looked at the title.

"Indian Ocean Nations declare war on the Axis Powers…" England read the title loudly.

"Who are those?" France asked.

"Are those powerful nations?" China asked.

"Read on, comrade" Russia persuaded.

"Yeah, read on England" America persisted.

"Alright, let's see, here we are; the Republic of Rossiya and the Kingdom as of now have entered a state of war with the Axis Powers, Germany, Italy and Japan. This follows the two acts of aggression by the Axis against Rossiyan and Wilkian naval forces which were the destruction of the Rossiyan South East Asian Flotilla in Singapore by the Japanese yesterday and the sinking of the Wilkian destroyer, RWS Yurinava off the coast of Netherlands. The president of Rossiya, Bertram Chiltern and queen of Wilkia, Her Majesty Natalie Audrey have announced that they would lead their nations to complete victory or make the Axis suffer dearly and mercilessly for every inch of ground they take... Good Lord" England read from the next page.

"Wow, the Rossiyans and Wilkians sure committed for the war that is for sure" America said.

"Well, their people are very warrior-spirited aru" China said.

"Hm, that would explain the increase of military equipment and supplies from Rossiya" Russia said.

"We have a chance in winning this war" France clapped his hands.

"Yeah...we will win this war...with them on our side" England said unenthusiastically. He wasn't too keen having these two nations join the war well mostly one in particular, a certain Jewel of the Indian Ocean.

"_I hope she can keep that past behind_" England thought.

Axis Powers Meeting Room

"What! Rossiya and Wilkia have declared war on us! Schwein-hosen!" Germany snapped.

"Oh, what's so bad? It's only Rossiya and Wilkia" Italy said without having a clue on what Rossiya and Wilkia are.

"Don't you know, Italy? Rossiya and Wilkia are two very strong countries" Germany said.

"Oh, I know Germany can beat Rossiya and Wilkia.

"I am sorry, Germany-san but I fear that it was my nation's fall for awaking these two sleeping tigers" Japan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Germany asked.

"Well, when I was taking Malaya from England, I saw a fleet stationed in the harbour of Singapore, I assumed it was a British fleet and attacked. We crippled the fleet but a few ships managed to run for the seas with many of the sailors of the fleet but we were celebrating for our victory and ignored those few ships. However we soon found out that those ships that lay at the bottom of Singapore Harbour were actually Rossiyan ships. We kinda off panicked covered up the ships, and got rid of the dead and wounded" Japan said.

"Well, you are not the only one, I saw a destroyer steaming along the Dutch coast and thought it was a British destroyer so I sunk it but I had a gut feeling to go and investigate and I found that it was not a British destroyer as it had the Wilkian flag on it, I immediately turned tail and raced away from the wreckage" Germany said.

"I know Germany and Japan defeat the Allies so we can all eat pasta!" Italy said.

"Yeah, we will try, Italy" Germany sighed.

"_This war is impossible to fight now with Russia, America and Rossiya on one side_" Germany thought.

Yavilovsk Manor, Protektorat, Republic of Rossiya

"Sir, the captain is here to see you" An aide said whilst poking from the door.

"Excellent, send her in immediately" A man whom was inside the room said.

"Yes, Mr. President" The aide said as she closed the door. Just then a Rossiyan lady entered the room. She wore a Rossiyan infantry uniform. She had short near white-blonde hair. She had a youthful look but there was a scar on her face that was from a fight with a cat. She had a cigarette in her mouth and she had a rifle slung over her right shoulder.

"President Bertram Chiltern, Captain Vivian Krukov" The lady saluted.

"Ah, Captain Vivian Krukov or should I say Rossiya, it is good to see you again, please take a seat" Chiltern saluted

"Why, thank you sir" Rossiya said as she sat down.

"Alright, now you know that we are now at war against Germany, Italy and Japan" Chiltern said.

"Yes, it is time we gave them hell for what they did to our boys in Singapore, those poor bastards" Rossiya said.

"I know, I am with you on that but we can't fight this war alone even with Wilkia's help so I have decided to join the Allies" Chiltern said.

"What? No way am I working with that fucking bastard's excuse of a man! Not after what that bastard did to me!" Rossiya rose up from her seat. Chiltern knew who Rossiya meant and what that person has done to her.

"I know you have not forgiven him for what he did even I am not extremely pleased that he would do such a thing to a beauty like you" Chiltern said. Rossiya blushed slightly but her angry face was still there.

"That doesn't change my thoughts on him" Rossiya replied.

"Yes, I know that would not do but I know America and Russia would be there and I know that you would love see them again after so long" Chiltern said.

"Fine but I am only going because of America and Russia and also because somebody has to point out that Canada is there" Rossiya said.

"Well get packing, and show the Brits, Krauts, Italians and Nips what we are made off" Chiltern smiled.

"Yes, sir" Rossiya smiled.

Palace of Independence, Schwannburg, Kingdom of Wilkia

"I am so grateful that you allowed us to take refuge in your magnificent nation" A lady said. She had a simple yet fancy white dress and a crown sat delicately on her head.

"Well, Queen Wilhelmina you were kind to us during your rule here and we had very close ties so I thought why not assist" Another member of royalty said but she wore a military uniform, a Wilkian naval officer uniform. She had no crown but a peaked cap on her head. She was younger than the other queen in the throne room.

"Queen Audrey, I must say that I was surprised to see your ships at Amsterdam, I was expecting the British ships to get me and my government to England" Queen Wilhelmina said.

"Well, the fleet was in Le Havre, when I heard of the Germans coming so I told the admiral to steam to Amsterdam just in case" Queen Audrey said. Just then an old man walked to Queen Audrey.

"Ah, Mr. Norman, what is the matter?" Queen Audrey asked.

"Your majesty, the lieutenant is here" The man answered.

"Ah, please bring her in, would you Mr. Norman?" QueenAudrey asked.

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty" Mr. Norman, the aide said as he left the room.

"Who is the lieutenant?" Queen Wilhelmina asked.

"She is the Hetalia of my nation, like your, who is standing over there in the corner" Queen Audrey pointed to a man who stood in the corner of the room. He was a tall man who had a cigarette in his mouth; he wore a long scarf that bore the colour of blue and white. He wore a Dutch infantry uniform. He had his hair spiked up. He had a young face but it rarely show any emotion.

"Oh, Netherlands, why don't you sit here with us" Queen Wilhelmina said, while gesturing for him to sit down.

"Alright, your majesty" Netherlands said as he walked to the chair next to his queen. Just then, Mr. Norman reentered the room however he had a lady following him. Netherlands' heart nearly stopped when he saw her. She had near white wavy fluffy hair almost like snow. She had a bright red hair band which was very visible against her snow like hair. She had a very fair skin and her eyes were bright blue and she had thin dull pink lips that were in a smile as she looked towards Netherlands. Her face turned scarlet when she saw him. Netherlands could also feel his face warm up. He immediately turned away but his eyes slowly turned back to her. He saw that she wore a Wilkian Naval Infantry uniform. He watched her walk up to Queen Audrey.

"Your majesty, I present you the lieutenant" Mr. Norman said.

"Thank you, you may leave now, Norman" Audrey said. Mr. Norman nodded and left the room.

"Lieutenant Audrey Vilsterman present, your majesty" The lieutenant said.

"Ah, Lieutenant Vilsterman or should I refer you as Wilkia, it is a pleasure to see you again" Queen Audrey stood up and hugged Wilkia who hugged her back.

"_My god, my little Wilkia has grown up and damn she is attractive now_" Netherlands thought.

"It is good to be back, your majesty" Wilkia smiled.

"Now as you are aware, a state of war now exists between us and the Axis Powers, Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy and Imperial Japan" Queen Audrey said.

"Yes, I am well aware of this, your majesty, I want to avenge those lost when RWS Yurinava slipped beneath the waves" Wilkia said.

"Excellent, now why don't you take a seat" Queen Audrey said.

"Thank you, your majesty" Wilkia bowed before sitting next to Netherlands whom she smiled to. Netherlands embarrassingly smiled back.

"Now, to win this war, we will need to work with the Allies Forces" Queen Audrey said. Wilkia raised her hand. "Yes, Wilkia, what is it you want to ask?"

"Your Majesty, does this mean that I will have to work with America, Russia, China, France and…England?" Wilkia asked.

"Yes, but do not worry, Rossiya will be there to accompany you" Queen Audrey said. Wilkia then glanced at Netherlands and smiled to herself.

"Alright, your majesty but can I bring someone along?" Wilkia asked while glancing towards Netherlands again. Queen Audrey noticed that and smiled.

"And who would that be?" Queen Audrey said while trying to suppress her snicker.

"It would be Netherlands here" Wilkia said.

"What?" Netherlands dropped his cigarette in surprise. He quickly extinguished it before it burned him.

"That could be arranged by only with the Queen of Netherlands's approval" Queen Audrey said.

"Which I grant with all my backing, this will give the fighting Dutch men some more hope to fight this war" Queen Wilhelmina said.

"Then it will be, Netherlands you are to work with Wilkia alongside the Allied nations in order to defeat the Axis Powers" Queen Audrey said.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure" Wilkia said.

"Ah! Yes, your majesty, I will heed your command" Netherlands said as he abruptly stood up and bowed.

"Now I suggest you two begin packing, you will be going early tomorrow" Queen Audrey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

Allied Meeting Room

England arrived to the meeting room as usual, ten minutes before the meeting was to start. He was quite anxious about today's meeting as there was as far as he knows two new nations joining the meeting from now onwards. He was not worried about getting these nations motivated to fight because they are already motivated to fight. What he was worried was getting the nations to cooperate with the existing members. Well his worry was less on the former Dutch colony as he knew that she was friendlier. It was her northwesternneighbour that England was worried about. She was a very aggressive and she is known of being slightly crazy if slightly meant launching her from a ballista just so she could punch him in the face during her war of independence, then god forbids how things would be if she was crazy. He was worried of what demand her nation would want if they were to fall in line under Great Britain in this the Great War, she forcefully told England that his nation had to sign the Treaty of Troktsyin in 1917 which gave her nation access to any British naval bases across South East Asia and her merchants were given lowered tariffs or she will leave the war. He also feared that her hard Anglophobic views may destroy the Allies. He to this day doesn't know why Rossiya hates his guts.

"God, please let her be happy" England sighed. Just then the door opened and a figure came in, England immediately straightened up. He looked to see who it was. It was France and he had a blacked eye and a bloody nose.

"Great Scots, what in god's name happened to you?" England asked.

"Well, England, I was in the hallway when I saw Rossiya there talking to Wilkia, oh la, la, her body was Ce Magnifique since the last time I saw her which was during the Great War so I closed in for a better look and to get a feel and it was just mwah…" France recalled the incident with that romantic tone with the fingertip kiss.

"So you touched her, you old pervert?" England summarized.

"Hm, you British, always to the point, yes I did and she was very surprised by my touch; she then turned around and pushed me in the face twice" France said.

"Good for you" England said with a small grin.

"Oh yes, she also said something like "Don't you be like the Briton Bastard, Frenchman" or something" France said. England grimaced when he heard that. "Do you any idea whom she is implying, England?"

"I have no idea! Now take this tissue and wipe your face" England said abruptly.

Just then, China came in and he was just humming along and Russia came in immediately after but England noticed that the Russian had a different air around him today, not the usual cold and mysterious kind but a brotherly and friendly air. England also noticed that he had more skip to his step. He wondered what made his day. America was the next one to enter the room but he was carrying a chair into the room.

"Why is he bringing a chair in? We already have two additional chairs" England said to himself. America was smiling to himself as he took his seat after setting the chair down.

"_He must have found another bottle of vodka_" England thought.

"What happened to your face-aru?" China asked.

"France groped another lady" England answered.

"You do that a lot, doesn't it hurt, da?" Russia asked.

"What am I to do, when love comes to me" France sighed with his usual romantic tone.

"You suppress it" A female voice said. Everyone faced the door to see a platinum-blonde girl standing at the door. She was wearing an infantry uniform and she had a rifle slung over her right shoulder. She also was smoking a cigarette. She stood there with ascarred fair facethat had an angry expression on it with her arms crossed although doing so made some of the nations' pants to bulge out as her arms made her breasts become more noticeable. England was surprised at how she looked ever since the Great War. She looked more mature and more attractive. She also gained a more mysterious, seductive aura that could make any ordinary man fall for her. England felt a deep sense of regret as it was something he has done but he can't remember what gave her reason to burn a piss soaked Union Jack on the shores of a burning New London, a town he heard is now called Mest' zapristydil or in English, Revenge for the Shamed, whilst staring hatefully at him as his ship sailed away from the island nation. He remembered the shout she called out.

Flashback...

30th September 1865

Off the coast of New London, British Colony of Rossi

"Sir Kirkland, most of our fleet have escaped from the harbour except for two of our frigates, damn rebels, how could they be this fast, they began their rebellion last year and within a year they swept us off" a British naval officer said.

"Rebels, were they? Captain, the enemy we fought was an organized one and they used every advantage they had against us, they knew the land better" England said as he watched the town they left behind drown in a sea of flames.

"You escape this time, Britain but mark my words! You and your empire will fall and suffer for what you have done to me and my people!" She shouted.

End of Flashback

"Well, sorry for my friend's bad mood, France tried something stupid" another girl said. This one had snow like white wavy puffy hair with a bright red hair band arching over it. She had fairer skin than the first girl and she had thin dull pink lips. She had a friendlierand more approachable aura around her. England was surprised that this former Dutch colony was so… nice.

"Can I come out now?" A male voice said but this sounded Dutch.

"Oh, sorry, Netherlands, you can come out now" The second girl said.

"Netherlands? What are you doing here?" America asked.

"I was asked by my ruler to do so and because she wanted me here" Netherlands pointed to the second girl.

"Goedemorgen!Hello, everyone, I am the Kingdom of Wilkia, I hope we can work together" Wilkia said as she saluted.

"It is good to see you, Wilkia, now do please take a seat" America said.

"Thank you, and how are you, Canada?" Wilkia asked as she sat down a chair from Canada and Russia. Netherlands sat between them.

"Oh, I am fine, thank you" Canada hesitantly said as he did not expect anyone to notice him.

"Oh, there you are Canada, I wonder where you went" England said.

"He has always been here, you wanker" the first girl said angrily. England grimaced from the tone of the girl.

"And who are you?" China said.

"O, moy, where are my manners?" the first girl said sarcastically, "I am the Republic of Rossiya or as some may refer it as the Jewel of the Indian Ocean" her tone was very sarcastic.

"Okay, Rossiya now why don't you take a seat" America smiled. Her face immediately lightens up when she heard the American speak.

"Why, thank you. America" Rossiya said as she walked to her chair and sat down between Russia and Wilkia.

"Now before start, why don't we have the existing members introduce themselves" Canada suggested.

"What? Have you forgotten that we fought side by side in the god forsaken trenches back in the First World War?" Rossiya asked after she blew a smoke ring from her mouth.

"Then, I am the only one then that has to introduce myself, I am China, hopefully we can work together to defeat our enemies" China said as he stood up.

"I hope so too, China" Wilkia said.

"Don't worry, comrade, we will destroy the Axis Powers or we will make them suffer for every inch of land they take" Rossiya said with fire in her eyes.

"That is the spirit, now what is our next move?" America asked.

"Well, I think we should focus on the enemies that are at most convenientfor …" England said.

"Settled then America, Russia, Netherlands, you can expect Rossiyan fighters fighting alongside your soldiers soon" Rossiya clasped her hands.

"Now we can't just rush" England said before being cut off by America.

"I like you, girl" America said.

"America! We can't just" England before he was interrupted again but by Russia this time.

"With your assistance and the equipment that you send to me, we can push the fascist hordes back, da" Russia smiled.

"How can you be sure the green Rossiyan troops will be able-" England questioned but he was interrupted as the other members were getting worked up. His anger was beginning to boil over.

"We might be able to retain our honour" Netherlands said.

"Don't worry, everyone, we, Wilkians too will send forces to assist you wherever you fight, Rossiya but please can we calm down, this is supposed to be a strategic decision meeting" Wilkia said.

"Alright" The other nations said but England did not hear, Wilkia

"CAN YOU WANKERS LET ME SPEAK?!"England barked. There was silence as England found himself being only one making the noise. "Um... right, yes...ah"

"Go on, we are waiting" Rossiya said with a bored tone.

"Yes, so as Rossiya and Wilkia have said, you will help Netherlands and America fight Japan in the Pacific, Russia against the Germans in the Eastern European Front and France, Canada and Britain in the Western European theatres" England said. The meeting went on uneventfully other than Rossiya coming out with an anti-British comment at just the right moment. England decided to speak to her after the meeting was over.

"Since, there is nothing else to discuss, this meeting is adjourned" Netherlands said. The others agreed and stood up and exited the room. England saw Rossiya walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria with Wilkia and America.

"Rossiya, I need to speak to you" England said.

"The meeting is over, I have no more business to speak with you" Rossiya replied as she continued walking.

"It is very important" England said.

"Why did you not bring it up during the meeting?" Rossiya asked as she has stopped walking but not facing England.

"It is something personal" England said.

"Then why should I bother?" Rossiya said as she was about to walk but England quickly moved up to England and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Now listen to what I want to say!" England raised his voice.

"Otpusti menya! Do not touch me!" Rossiya barked as she slapped England arm off her shoulder.

"Why do you hate me or anything British? Tell me why?" England growled.

"Tell you why?!" Rossiya boomed in anger, "After all the pain, suffering and humiliation you put me through, you can't even remember?"

"What did I do?" England asked.

"You, sorry excuse of a man, you killed the one person that meant anything to me in this world"

"What? Who are you talking about?" England asked in shock.

"Princess Litvyak, a young woman whom I watched her grow and she was a just a happy child even with her rough edges until the day you and your men attack the manor, she and I were in. We escaped the manor but you captured us. She tried to run but you shot her. She was the one thing that gave me happiness and before you ask why she matters to me, she mattered to me because I raised her! Yes! I, the great Empire of Rossi raised the princess of the emperor of Rossi whom you dumped to some place in Egypt. Why you may ask? Because her mother, Queen Illyusha Litvyak was a close friend of mine and when she died a few months after giving birth to the now late princess, I took it upon myself to take care of her" Rossiya said coldly

"_England did what!?_" America thought.

"_This is not going to end well_" Wilkia sighed.

"...I..." England stood there silently staring at Rossiya.

"And do you remember the long haired almost white blonde with bright red eyes that you caught with the princess, a young woman in a blue dress? You made her your slave or better yet your bitch?" Rossiya asked maliciously.

"How did you know about this and how it is related to your hatred for me?" England asked. Rossiya bent closer to England's face. Her cigarette almost touched his face.

"How, you ask?" Rossiya repeated. She began to snicker, then that became louder and louder until it became hysterical, America was slightly scared and Wilkia just sighed. Suddenly, Rossiya stopped laughing and stared at England who could see her teeth were now jagged and her pupils were smaller, "England, you motherfucking bastard, I know because that woman that you violated, humiliated, shamed, abused, broke, raped and tortured was... me"

"But how could that be?" England uttered.

"Oh doubtful are we? May be this would help" Rossiya said as she pulled up right sleeve to reveal a scar that formed the shape of the letters A and K on her upper arm, it looked as if it was recently did.

"What is that?" America asked, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

"This, America is the scar, our gentleman here gave me so if I escaped, he could identify me but unlucky for him, men of the Rossiyan Liberation Army and by the time he found out, I was long gone" Rossiya said. England was speechless as all the memories flooded back into his mind of the times he abused the girl.

"I…am sorry-*Whack*" England said before he was punched in the face by Rossiya. It was so fast that America and Wilkia did not know that England was punched until England was on the floor.

"Ah! Bloody fuck my face! My face fucking hurts!" England shouted in pain.

"Sorry? It is so easy to say sorry when you are not the one suffering from your sexual escapade!" Rossiya barked.

"What are you talking?" England asked which earned him a kick in his leg.

"I suffered you bastard!" Rossiya barked. "You can't begin to imagine all the suffering I went through! All the emotional, mental, physical and psychological pains I have endured all this time, why do you think I am slight off my rocker? My vagina still hurts and it worst when I use the toilet; the worst is that I get fucking traumatic nightmares every so often, I almost tried to kick the bucket but thank whoever is in charge, America who was visiting me stopped me, do you know how much it hurts when you watch your people having a good time celebrating independence and embracing the future while I am in tears as the past which still enslaves me comes to haunt me... do you have any idea" England looked at America who sighed and nodded slowly. England felt utterly guilty

"I..." England tried but he couldn't think of what to say.

"Now, you know why I hate everything related to you and before you rebut, everything that has no benefit to me or my nation in any degree what so ever, I think I will go to lunch, good day to you sir" Rossiya said with venom emphasized on the word "sir" before marching off towards the cafeteria. Wilkia and America watched her walk down and then take a right turn, then went to England's side and got him back on his feet.

"Sorry, about that, England but she been keep all those emotions suppressed for so long, that I feared that she would eventually snap and the world may burn in her wake" Wilkia said while looking at England's face.

"I am not happy with what you did to a magnificent gal like her bur I agree with Wilkia, if she went haywire, there will be almost nothing other than god's intervention that will be able to stop her from crushing the British Empire which means the she would have killed you" America said solemnly which surprised England. Suddenly, Rossiya could be heard shouting in the down the hallway.

"NO, PRINCESS LITVYAK, IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS ENGLAND, I SWEAR!" Rossiya shouted down the hallway. America and Wilkia snapped their attention towards the direction of the shout and

"Oh shit, of all the times" America said.

"What is going on?" England asked.

"STOP HAUNTING ME! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS WEAKENED! NYET! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rossiya shouted.

"Rossiya is having her traumatic attacks, we need to comfort her now" Wilkia said as she went towards where Rossiya went.

"Sorry, pal but Rossiya is more critical right now" America said as he left England and headed for Rossiya. England decided to see if there is anything he could help with. When he arrived to the scene, he saw the strong Rossiya, a broken girl who was now balling into Wilkia's chest. England could see that Wilkia's uniform becoming wet from all of Rossiya' tears.

"Shush, Vivian, everything is alright, Princess Litvyak is not mad at you, she knows it was not your fault" Wilkia said.

"Are you sure, Wilkia?" Rossiya asked with tears on her face.

"I am sure of it, Rossiya, now be the strong girl that I know you are, please, it is not right for a girl like you to be like this" America said. Rossiya turned to America and she began to blush like mad.

"You think so..." Rossiya uttered.

"_Why do I always have this feeling whenever I see America?_" Rossiya pondered.

"Yeah...now let's get you home" America also began to blush.

"_Damn it man, keep it together, it is just Rossiya sweet, strong, beautiful... damn it, America_" America thought.

The three young nations got up and began their journey home while the older nations look on, unaware what will happen next.


End file.
